


say my name

by TheWritingDove



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Awkward First Times, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingDove/pseuds/TheWritingDove
Summary: Sumire and Akechi spend time together as a couple.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Akechi Goro/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi
Kudos: 16





	say my name

**Author's Note:**

> first attempt at writing smut with a pairing I've recently come to enjoy. hope you like!

“Goro-senpai—“ Sumire stammered, as he stepped forward, closing the gap between them.

Akechi’s movements were swift, using one hand to loosen his tie and the other to remove Sumire’s glasses. He took his focus off her for a moment, to gently place her glasses on the table. With a shrug of his shoulders, the beige jacket slid off, which he casually tossed to the side. 

“Senpai, I won’t be able to… s-see you properly…” Sumire said. A tiny gasp escaped her when Akechi placed his arms around her. 

“We will just have to stay close then, won’t we?…” Akechi murmured, trailing his hands towards the small of her back. 

Sumire’s breath hitched in her throat feeling his soft touch against her and nervously waited for him to go further, but he didn’t. Instead, Akechi linked his hands behind her back and gently dropped his head to her shoulder. Sumire felt his warm breath on her skin when Akechi let out a trembling sigh. 

“…Senpai?” Sumire asked softly. 

Akechi didn’t say anything at first, and Sumire felt him move his face against her neck, and then brush against her hair. 

“Sumire, I—“ Akechi paused, before letting out another sigh and squeezing her close to his body. 

There was so much Akechi wanted to say to her, words of affection, of not wanting to be left alone - but he couldn’t bring the words out. It was too difficult. Instead, he lifted his head and pressed his forehead to hers. Even without her glasses, Sumire could still see the gentleness behind his hardened stare, trying to hide his true feelings. 

Sumire brought up trembling fingers to his face. Akechi didn’t move, letting her soft fingers brush his cheeks, up to his soft brown hair. When one hand trailed down to his neck, Akechi stopped it with a kiss to her palm. 

“Senpai—“ Sumire stopped herself before letting out a small word. “…Akechi.” 

Akechi stared blankly for a moment. Sumire felt her face flush immediately and she took her hands away. 

“I-I’m sorry, that must have sounded weird—“

Akechi’s hands left her back and clasped her own hands — so soft and warm, he thought. He brought them back to his face, pressing another kiss into her palm.

“No,” He finally spoke in a low tone, his gaze flicking up to hers. “I… like it.” 

“…Akechi,” She spoke again, soft but confident this time. The way her voice spoke his name made his heart skip a beat. “Akechi…”

It was only three times, Akechi counted, but to hear his name on her lips brought him pleasure like no other. He never realized that hearing his name spoken like this could feel so… good. 

For Sumire, finally speaking his name other than Senpai or Akechi-senpai made her face and chest feel warm. It was similar to how she felt when he first started referring to her as Sumire, instead of Yoshisawa-san. Watching for any reaction, she murmured his name again, only to be cut short by Akechi seizing her chin. 

He lifted her head to look him right in the eyes — his cheeks flushed, his eyebrows furrowed, his eyes boring holes into hers. She wondered if she made him angry.

“Sumire,” He started, his voice rough and husky. “If you don’t stop, I don’t know if I can hold back any longer…”

Sumire’s smile was gentle as she replied. “You don’t have to, Akechi…” 

Akechi was the first to remove his shirt. Though he detested being away from her lips for just a moment, he had to pull back and remove it, tossing it vaguely in the direction of his jacket. 

Sumire’s face was probably as red as her hair at this point. She took in Akechi’s body - it was slim with some muscle tone, which made sense from his time in Mementos. She didn’t know what to expect really, in her flustered mind, and Akechi pulled her out of her thoughts by tugging at her shirt.

“You too,” He murmured, almost a little too eagerly.

Before Sumire could begin to take it off, she felt Akechi’s warm hand slide under and press against her firm stomach.

“S-Senpai!” She squealed, yanking the shirt down over his hand. Akechi *laughed*, and started trailing his hand up, grazing her with fingertips.

“Your turn,” He teased in his low tone. 

Sumire pouted at him for a moment, before slowly tugging the shirt off. Akechi froze, his hand still brushing her stomach, taking in her beauty. His expression shifted to a softer look, trailing over every curve of her body. He finally settled on the black sports bra hiding two things on Sumire he admitted to himself he eagerly wanted to see.

Noticing the stare, Sumire spoke, “I did just come from practice, after all…” 

Before Akechi could speak or touch her, she was already inching the tight bra off. Akechi felt his breathing stop as more and more of her was revealed before his eyes. 

Bounce. Bounce. 

Akechi couldn’t take his eyes off them, mouth nearly agape, to the point Sumire covered her chest with her arms. Her expression was terribly embarrassed, and she wouldn’t look at him. 

“S-Stop looking at me like that…” She whimpered. 

Akechi’s expression darkened, and he grabbed her wrists to pull them away from what he wanted. Even though Sumire made squeals of protest, he didn’t want to stop. He pulled her close and held her tight so her breasts were pressed up into his bare chest. Sumire stared up at him, her eyes bright and watery meeting his own.

Beautiful. Soft. Don’t wear a bra anymore. Akechi leaned forward and kissed her soft lips. He could feel Sumire’s hands tremble, slowly moving up his shoulders. 

Akechi shifted them around, lowering Sumire onto the bed sheets. Before she knew it, Akechi was leaning over top of her, his long dark hair covering his features and brushing against her face when he would come for another kiss. His hands finally touched her breasts, gripping them roughly. 

Sumire whimpered his name again, and yelped when his fingers squeezed around her pink nipples. He tugged and gently twisted, making her gasp and squirm under him. Seeing her like this under him made Akechi want more. 

“Akechi—“ Sumire started when she felt his hands travel down her hips to the rim of her tights, until his lips wrapped around her nipples next. “Hah—!!” 

Akechi groaned against her skin, his fingers fumbling with her tights to pull them down. His teeth grazed the pink nub in tandem with his tongue, making Sumire squeal. 

When he finally forced himself to pull away, Akechi sat up over her. He looked down at the beautiful red head, her hair sprawled out on his pillows. He managed to get her tights down to her ankles and finished it by grabbing them off her feet and tossing them to the side of the bed. Akechi started to fumble with his pants, letting out a low curse when the zipper threatened to get stuck. 

“Get ready, Sumire,” Akechi said, his voice low and husky, “I won’t be holding back anymore—“

“W-wait! Stop!” Sumire suddenly yelled out, a bit louder than intended.

Akechi stopped, his hands still on the zipper of his pants. He almost felt *annoyed* being told to stop at this point, letting his hands drop.

“…Yes?” His hand went back up and brushed his brown bangs back out of his visibly irritated face.

“Erm… shouldn’t we…” Sumire’s voice wavered. “…use protection?”

Akechi froze. *Goddamnit.* 

Awkwardly, he swung his legs off Sumire and made his way over to the nearby drawers. Sumire heard him fumble, swearing again under his breath, mostly at the wrapper for refusing to open easily than anything else. 

Being back in Sumire’s arms made Akechi’s tension melt away. They held each other, feeling the warmth of their bodies and bumped their foreheads together. They kissed, their hands wandered over each other’s bodies, taking each other in slowly and gently. 

Finally, Akechi lifted himself up over her. Their eyes met, full of passion and intimacy for the other. He still couldn’t force words out of his throat to tell Sumire how much he wanted her. 

“Akechi, I want you…” He heard her soft voice tell him. 

It was like she read his mind, and he dived back into a kiss. 

He lifted Sumire’s legs and adjusted them around his waist, so his member pushed up against her wet entrance. She could feel how hard it was and she trembled. This would be her first time and while she was excited, she was nervous too. But she knew she wanted Akechi…

“…are you ready, Sumire?” 

She nodded. 

Her head pushed hard back into the pillows, gritting her teeth and clenching the bedsheets in her hands on the first two shoves. Akechi cursed yet again, his hand gripping her thigh as he guided himself in. 

It was hot, so hot. Almost burning pain. Oh, it stings… 

Sumire’s thoughts went rampant and tears bubbled in her eyes. A strained moan gripped her throat. 

“Just a bit more…” He breathed out, reaching a hand forward to cup her face.

Sumire cried out. Akechi finally stopped moving and leaned his body back down on hers. He kissed her hungrily over and over, brushing away her tears, trying to murmur words of comfort. She was squeezing tightly around him, making it hard for him to not just start pounding away at her beautiful body. They were both trembling in each other’s arms, enveloped in this new experience. 

“Akechi,” She moaned against his lips, “Please…”

Gazing into her teary eyes, Akechi slipped his hand to intertwine with hers, locking their fingers together. He pressed her hand down onto the pillow.

“Please, move...” She whispered. 

Sumire felt his weight press down against her, squeezing her hand tightly as he began to move his hips. He was steady and slow, watching her expressions to see if he needed to stop. She was letting out the cutest moans, Akechi thought and he wanted to hear more…

A sudden, quick thrust into her made another cute noise come out. Akechi couldn’t help the grin forming on his lips while watching her squirm under him. 

“A-Akechi,” She breathed out, squeezing his hand.

Letting out a shuttering sigh, Akechi started a steady rhythm against Sumire, holding her hand tightly. 

“Fuck…” He couldn’t help but curse again, closing his eyes. “This feels… amazing…” 

The pain had subsided mostly for Sumire, and what was left was a deep warmth in her core. It felt like the warmth would spike through her every time he thrusted, and it felt *good*. She loosened her hand from his, reached forward and pulled him down by his shoulders.

Sumire wrapped her arms around Akechi, pressing her body against his while he remained deep inside her. Akechi took this time to grip her tightly and began to thrust harder into her. 

“A-Akechi, ah—!” 

“I— fuck,” Akechi groaned, slowing his pace for a moment only to push inside her harder. 

He could feel Sumire’s legs wrap around his hips and squeeze him. He made his hips slap loudly against hers again when she did. He didn’t know how much longer he could last at this rate, but he didn’t want it to stop… 

“Sumire,” He groaned, pressing his face into her shoulder again. “Sumire...”

He didn’t want to say anything else, he just wanted to lose himself in his feeling with her. He wanted to moan against her neck and mumble her name over and over until they both came together. 

It was during this time that when she squeezed him again with her legs, Akechi suddenly came.

He stiffened over her and held her body as tight as he could, letting out low moans into her neck. He pushed his hips to grind against her, hoping to ride out the feeling as much as he could. Akechi shuttered as he felt chills go up his spine, his body flooded with emotion and his mind nearly foggy. He finally lifted his head and looked Sumire in the eyes, and she looked as foggy as he felt. They were both panting, faces hot and red. 

“Are you okay?…” She asked softly. 

“…I should be asking you that,” He replied, brushing a strand of red hair out of her face.

“Mhm.” She smiled and kissed him again. “It hurt a little, but… it was okay.” 

Akechi forced himself up and off of her to sit on the edge of the bed to clean himself up. Sumire almost looked disappointed he left her side, and she sat up as well, curling her legs up to her chest.

“Was I too rough?” 

Sumire looked embarrassed, twirling a strand of hair. Somehow to Akechi, she looked even more lovely like this. “No… it was fine. It felt wonderful, actually…”

“…what is it?” 

“Well, I…” Sumire tried to speak, but she averted her gaze from his. He could see her legs shifting around, and what she was trying to hide. “It’s just… um…”

Akechi waited. His eyes traced over her smooth thin legs while he waited for her to speak. 

“Can’t we…” Sumire poked her fingers together, finally looking up at Akechi’s face. “Do more?”

Before she could finish her sentence, Akechi shifted closer again, and gripped her ankle. Sumire squeaked as he shifted her legs open to get a full view of her. 

“I was going to give you a break,” He let out a pitiful sigh, but Sumire could see the smile tugging at his lips. “But I suppose that shouldn’t be a problem…”


End file.
